weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Berserker
Name Berserker is a Predator on the Game Reserve Planet in the film Predators and in the game Predators/Predators Lite. In the film the Berserker is the largest of the Predators, he is equipped with a Plasma Cannon on left shoulder and a single bladed Wrist Blade on his right arm he further equips himself with Arm Blades which can be fired like a spear. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Predators (game) AVP: Evolution Predators (phone) Features A two tone mask dark brown with a larger jaw. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the game reserve planet for hunting. They first start tracking the group as they near their encampment with drones, once located they send Predator Dogs, which attack and cause the group to disperse. This attack leaves Cuchillo dead but they are still tracked until they reach their camp, with out warning the group is attacked causing them to run through the camp defending themselves and as they do so Mombasa is killed so they flee towards the waterfall and safety. Later they meet up with Noland who after explaining who he is leads them to the Subterranean Drill were he has lived in the last few hunts. During the night Noland tries to kill them and as they try to escape Royce fires his weapon so attracting the Tracker and Berserker. The group escapes with the loss of Nikolai and Stans and as they continue they are tracked by the Falconer. Hanzo stops and takes on the Falconer in combat which ultimately leaves them both dead. As the survivors continue Edwin and Isabelle are captured in nets and brought into the Predator Camp by the Berserker but Royce reaches the camp first and sides with the Classic who he has just released. As the Berserker enters there is a fight to the death were Classic dies, Royce who had chosen not to escape in the last Predator's Ship returns to battle the Berserker and eventually wins the battle with help from Isabelle. AVP: Evolution There are multiple Super Predators in the game, a player will play up against the Berserker as an Alien in the level Berserker Arena and as a Predator in the level Proving Ground. Continuity [[Predators (game)|'Games']] Berserker also appears in Predators/Predators Lite version 1.1, and AVP: Evolution as a playable upgrade for a character and as an enemy to be defeated. [[Predators (game)|'Predators/Predators Lite']] The Berserker in the game has 1 single long wrist blade on each arm. The Berserker is also called a Super Black Predator and Mr. Black but trophy kills of Berserker and Super Black Predator (Mr. Black) are counted as separate kills. Once a mask is collected it can then be worn for any level including Ultimate Survival and Ultimate Wave Attack. The Berserker appears in the level Berserker and he is able to call upon Predator Dogs which target a players Predator. A player can also don a Berserker's mask which gives him an increased ability. AVP: Evolution The Berserker in the game has 1 single long wrist blade on each arm. Like in the game Predators/Predators Lite a Predator is able after collecting credits to unlock the Berserker's mask and other weapons like a Plasma Gun and Armor, used by him which appeared in the film Predators. [[Predators_(phone)|'Predators (phone)']] Unlike in the film Predators and the game Predators/Predators Lite, Royce and the Berserker are transported to the Predators’ planet in Predators (phone). [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] The Berserker is killed by Royce in a battle to the death in the Predator Camp. In the film the Berserker and Falconer Predators are played by Brian Steele, the Berserker Predator is identified by an alien mandible attached to its helmet. According to director Nimród Antal, the lower jaw attached to the mask of the Berserker Predator is that of an alien from the Alien movie series. Concept Michael Broom, Alex Toader and John Wheaton created the creature and predator designs for the characters with Joseph C Pepe creating the designs for the masks and weapons that they used. On-set There was a number of costume suits created by KNB EFX Group, Inc. for each character in the film which were required for filming of different scenes which took the actors about 20 minutes to get into. With the actors already being tall the suits added a further 2-3 inches and as the spec was for fast and agile Predators, body armour was made a tight fit and masks for the characters were elongated and streamlined. Predator's dreadlocks were also streamlined and positioned facing backwards adding to their fast athletic form. As the Berserker and Classic were the only characters who removed their face masks in the film they required a face mould and Berserker had detailed colouring about the face and mandibles were as the Tracker and the Falconer suits had holes were their faces were and masks fitted over the area. See also Predators Youngblood Stalker Hunter Noble Elite References Citations Predators (film) Footnotes Category:Predators Category:Info Category:Predators 2010